Entre charcos
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: [Yaoi] [SasuNaru] Sasuke odia el mal tiempo. En una ciudad en la que nunca para de llover, librarse de la sensación de humedad es casi un milagro. ¿Cómo se puede librar de ella al llegar a casa? Final alternativo para después de la batalla final del manga de Naruto. One Shot


**Notas de Lunita:** ¡Hola a todos! Sé que hace años -literalmente- que no publico absolutamente nada. Circunstancias de la vida, qué se le va a hacer. Para los que os preguntéis que por qué he vuelto, pues bien, esta historia forma parte de un reto en el que participo, por lo que, en lugar de publicarlo directamente en mi blog (ya que esto es contenido +18) he decidido resucitar mi cuenta de fanfiction y estrenar una en wattpad.

Si por si acaso a alguien le interesa visitar mi blog, la dirección es:

 **. .es**

 _ **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Entre charcos**

A veces me pregunto cómo he terminado en este lugar impregnado de lluvia. Un sitio más frío y sombrío que todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento. Mires donde mires, la humedad se cierne sobre uno; la noto en los pies al caminar por la calle y pisar los charcos; en el pomo de la puerta al entrar en casa. Haga lo que haga nunca parece suficiente para sentir algo distinto. Como si eso importara.

No me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, como tampoco busco redimirme de mis errores. Me gusta ir de un sitio a otro, deambulando, sin ataduras, aunque sea bajo un manto de agua. Por eso quizás se me empieza a hacer molesto seguir en esta villa, porque empieza a ser demasiado conocido. Hace ya tres semanas que vuelvo al mismo sitio cada noche y me inquieta y me irrita.

Al entrar en casa noto el agua escurrirse por la tela de la capa al suelo. Espero poder largarme de aquí antes de si quiera tener que limpiarlo. No me hace falta hacer nada para saber que no estoy solo. Al instante escucho un golpe metálico que seguramente será de Naruto intentando coger algo de un sitio alto. Con lo simple que sería ir de un sitio a otro comiendo en cualquier lado.

Cuando aparezco en la cocina, se gira hacia mí como un autorreflejo. Últimamente se ha vuelto bastante menos ruidoso – al menos en lo que se refiere a hablar, en lo demás sigue siendo un metepatas –. Por un momento parece enfadado de verme llegar con estas pintas. Quién iba a decir que, de los dos, sería él el que se molestaría por la limpieza.

– Sasuke, tenemos que irnos. A este paso nos encontrarán pronto – dice como si me anunciase algo nuevo.

– Eres tú el que tiene que empaquetar. Yo siempre llevo encima lo que me hace falta.

Me mira como si quisiera reprocharme algo, pero en lugar de eso se va a la otra habitación, probablemente a empezar los preparativos para nuestra "mudanza". Así ha sido nuestra vida desde que tuvimos la batalla final. Preferimos olvidarnos de todo, huir y vivir la vida a nuestra manera. Para mí eso nunca ha supuesto nada en especial, pero para él sí. No quiere admitir que le jode haber dejado a su gente atrás, ni tampoco su sueño de ser Hokage. Dice que le importa mucho más mantener su vínculo conmigo, que soy como un hermano. La verdad es que nunca he creído en esas tonterías.

Me tumbo en el primer sitio que encuentro seco y cierro los ojos intentando dormir. Después de todo el día dando vueltas, ahora que se acerca la noche solo me apetece descansar. Mañana será una caminata grande hasta la zona del puerto y después tendremos que coger un barco hasta el continente. Por una parte me alegro, ya que odio estar encerrado en esta isla. Estaría bien un sitio cálido para variar. Tanta agua me pone de muy mal humor.

De fondo sigo escuchando el sonido de cajas y muebles. Seguramente ahora estará intentando recordar dónde guardó cada cosa. Como si alguien se lo pudiera robar. Teóricamente estamos en una casa abandonada, así que deberíamos preocuparnos más de las "visitas" que de los ladrones. Escucho pasos de acá para allá. Por un lado me tienta gritarle que se esté quieto, pero sé que sería como pedirle a una gallina que no pusiera huevos.

Abro los ojos de pronto al sentir una presencia de chakra a lo lejos. Me preocupa que realmente nos hayan estado rastreando y ahora tengamos un invitado sorpresa. Suspiro y me meto en la habitación donde estaba Naruto.

– Tenemos compañía. Será mejor que intentemos pasar desapercibidos – comento, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared. Él sigue a lo suyo, como si nada – ¿Me estás oyendo?

– ¡Que sí! Yo siempre oculto mi chakra, ¡así que el que debería preocuparse eres tú!

Idiota. ¿En serio se cree que su chakra no llama la atención? Tiene a un bicho ahí dentro que podría arrasar media villa de un plumazo y se cree que lo puede ocultar como si nada. No sé si me hace gracia o me cabrea, pero acabo sonriendo de forma sarcástica y me tumbo de nuevo. Le molestará que pase de él, pero no estoy con ganas de una discusión absurda.

Noto que se acerca a mí con pasos algo vacilantes, pero prefiero ignorarlo. Si tiene que decirme algo, que sea luego. Noto que se inclina hacia mí. Empieza a parecerme algo extraño, pero sigo a mi aire. Siento su calor en mi oído, pero se entretiene unos segundos tratando de decidir si hablarme o no.

– Oye Sasuke... -dice en voz alta, pero aun así, más alto de lo que debería – va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a estar tranquilamente a solas, ¿no?

Su pregunta me coge algo desprevenido, pero tampoco me sorprende del todo. Noto que mi camiseta se levanta suavemente y algo frío roza mi piel, probablemente su mano izquierda. Así inicia siempre las cosas. Es demasiado cobarde como para decirme "Sasuke, échame un polvo". Aunque más que cobardía, supongo que es más una cuestión de orgullo. Sé que le fastidia pedirme favores, pero de una forma u otra, no puede evitarlo. Su mano desciende lentamente, aunque yo se la agarro antes de que llegue a su destino.

– Había alguien fuera rondando la casa. No podemos arriesgarnos.

– Eso no es problema – dice con decisión y al instante crea dos clones idénticos de sí mismo y los manda fuera – vigilarán por nosotros.

Noto que se está poniendo impaciente, ya que interpreta mi silencio como algún tipo de afirmación que le invita a seguir con su juego. No soy tan fácil de excitar y lo sabe, por lo que tendrá que esforzarse más para conseguir algo de mí.

Me doy cuenta de que se está entreteniendo con los botones de mi pantalón y luego con la goma de mis calzoncillos. No me gusta su mierda de preliminares. Lo único que consigue es bajarme lo poco excitado que pueda estar. Naruto empieza a estar ansioso, pero sigue controlándose bastante bien.

Ahora llega la parte que más detesta, ya que para él sigue siendo un tipo de humillación. Siempre me pide permiso de la misma manera, porque parece que decirlo en voz alta es demasiado para él: comienza a besarme, por encima de la tela, esperando que algo se despierte en mí. Su lengua empieza a volverse más juguetona que antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le pone cachondo verme así, como seme que soy, serio y frío. En el fondo me divierte la forma que tiene de acercarse a mí.

Al fin decide ir un paso más allá y me baja la ropa interior. Todavía lleva la camiseta, pero viendo cómo está no tardará en quitársela. Sus manos sujetan la base de mi miembro. Están frías, casi heladas, probablemente por la humedad. Lluvia de nuevo. Pero esto no es un impedimento. Empieza a darle besos suaves en el prepucio, mientras me recorre un escalofrío por toda la longitud. Me gusta sentir ese cosquilleo en la punta del pene. Al principio parece hasta molesto, pero luego te das cuenta de que no quieres parar.

Seguramente lo sabrá, porque decide meterse mi miembro en la boca de improvisto. Un espasmo de placer me recorre la espina dorsal. Sí, me ha gustado y noto como mi cuerpo quiere más. Siento como si se avecinasen muchas cosas. De pronto mi corazón late rápido, acelerando tanto que hasta se me hace incómodo notarlo en los oídos. Sus manos se mueven de arriba abajo, haciendo que esa sensación continúe y se haga más fuerte. Dios, voy a acabar cachondo de verdad. Parece que al menos no es tan torpe con estas cosas como con todo lo demás. La humedad de su lengua, el calor de sus manos; el sonido de su respiración... todo hace que deje de pensar con claridad. Me fastidia estar tan quieto. Recibir caricias ya no es suficiente, mi cuerpo pide más.

Levanto el torso de pronto, haciendo que dé un respingo por el susto. Le miro directamente a los ojos, pero creo que está más pendiente de lo que ocurre entre mis piernas.

– Desnúdate y date la vuelta – ordeno con vehemencia. En el fondo le debe gustar que actúe como su amo, porque para mi sorpresa, se gira casi al instante. Eso sí, de la ropa que me encargue yo.

Cojo un kunai de los que siempre llevo encima y empiezo a agujerearle el pantalón. No puedo quitárselo si está a cuatro patas y no voy a perder el tiempo haciendo que se mueva. Él no protesta; sabe que si lo hace no tendrá fiesta esta noche.

Me lamo dos dedos y le introduzco uno con poco cuidado. No me preocupa demasiado hacerlo bien o mal, sino acabar pronto para poder metérsela. Emite un pequeño quejido, así que aminoro el ritmo para evitar que me corte el rollo con sus quejas. No tarda mucho en dilatar, en parte por la excitación, en parte porque la penetración anal es lo que más le gusta. Me divierte ver cómo cree que pierde hombría al dejarse hacer.

Noto que acelera el ritmo considerablemente. Da igual que solo vaya por el primer dedo, ya no es suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades. Deja de masajear mi pene hasta darse la vuelta y escrutarme con los ojos. Me está pidiendo que se lo haga. Lo veo en sus ojos azules y en sus silenciosas súplicas.

– Desnúdate – le ordeno, ejerciendo ese poder que me pone aún más cachondo. La camiseta estorba y la visión que queda después de su desaparición es mucho más tentadora. Se sienta sobre mí, esperando mi decisión mientras no duda en quitarme lo poco que llevo encima. Sé que le pone desnudarme. Sé que le pone ver que me excita. Y sé que le pone que ejerza mi poder sobre él.

Coloco mi miembro en su entrada tanteando el terreno. Nada más sentir el tacto de mi piel, empieza a mover las caderas en un movimiento casi imperceptible. Es más que obvio que lo necesita y que lo desea, pero no se lo voy a poner tan fácil. Empiezo a introducir la punta, de manera que me recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. A mí ya me da placer con algo tan simple y empiezo a entrar muy lentamente. Él refunfuña por lo bajo; ya sé que quiere más. Me apetece torturarle un rato.

– Pídemelo – ordeno mi voz de supremacía.

– No...

– ¿Seguro que no quieres? Yo no voy a forzarte – retiro ligeramente mi miembro, para que vea que voy en serio.

-Espera... ¡que esperes, coño! – grita aclarándose la garganta- Etto... yo... – me mira con rabia, dudando si continuar o no. Vuelvo a apartar la punta, casi sacándola de su interior- ¡Para! Digo... ¡Sigue!

Se me escapa una leve risa por el absurdo de la situación. Está cachondo perdido, si no no podría decir tantas tonterías por minuto. Por una vez voy a hacer lo que quiere y dejarme de tonterías. Me introduzco poco a poco hasta llegar a meterla entera y me escucho a mí mismo gimiendo de gusto. Él también se relaja y sus brazos rodean mis hombros de pronto. Sé que no voy a poder hacer gran cosa con Naruto encima, así que muevo las caderas ligeramente para ver que está dentro y luego le empujo hasta quedar sobre él. Parece molestarle que sea tan brusco, pero en el fondo sigue excitándole ser dominado.

Empiezo a penetrarle a bastante velocidad. Su cuerpo me pide que siga una y otra vez y de su boca sólo salen gemidos. Le da por besarme el cuello. "¡No hagas eso, joder!" – Pienso apretando los dientes. Haces que me pare por momentos y pierdo el ritmo. Le agarro por las muñecas y le obligo a estarse quietecito. Se pone rojo como un tomate y noto que su miembro está más duro que nunca.

– Ahh... Sasuke... Sasuke... – gime mi nombre en voz baja una y otra vez, como invocando mi presencia.

Aumento el ritmo un poco más. Si vacilo ahora no servirá para nada. Empiezo a pensar cada vez menos. Es como si tuviese la mente en blanco por segundos. Cuando me doy cuenta, siento que algo se avecina. Algo como una marea. A veces se contiene por una mala estocada, pero, aun así, sigue avecinándose, preparándose para hundirme con ella. A él también le falta poco. Sus gemidos se vuelven más agudos y empieza a revolverse de gusto. Atarle las manos funciona; se vuelve más obediente y más salvaje a la vez.

Naruto empieza a subir el volumen de sus gemidos mientras se retuerce de placer. Al poco siento que a mí también me sube. Parece que por una vez vamos coordinados. Intenta rodearme con sus piernas justo en el momento en el que se corre gritando mi nombre. Pasados unos segundos yo también me corro con un sonoro gemido.

Caigo rendido a su lado. Estoy sudando por todas partes y el molesto golpeteo de mis latidos ha vuelto. Ni puedo ni quiero moverme. Cierro los ojos, noto que me entra el sueño. Naruto también parece a punto de quedarse dormido.

Cuando alzo la vista un momento, veo a una de las copias en la puerta que ha venido a despertarnos, sugetando un sobre diminuto en sus manos. Ya da igual lo que hagamos, no volveremos a hacer ruido.

Notas finales: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que no está mal para ser una escritora "retirada", jajaja. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho. Espero vuestros comentarios.

Matta ne n.n


End file.
